Disney Princesses: Demigod Style
by psycho-otaku
Summary: When the Olympians get bored they go find their favorite source of entertainment, the demigods. They get the demigods to reenact the Disney princess movies and air it on Hephaestus TV. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Disney Princesses: Demigod Style

Warnings: Yaoi, crossdressing, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy Other Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Stollcest, Lou/Miranda

Summary: When the Olympians get bored they go find their favorite source of entertainment, the demigods. They get the demigods to reenact the Disney princess movies and air it on Hephaestus TV. Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney princess movies or PJO. They belong to Walt Disney and Rick Riordan respectively.

Chapter 1- The Gods Want Us To What?!

At Camp Half-Blood everyone was having a lazy day. Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel were visiting but they still had nothing to do. Everybody was bored, even the gods on Olympus.

Hermes came in with a message for them and told them that they were going to Olympus. He transported the seven, Nico, and Reyna to the 600th floor of the Empire State building. When they got there, all 14 Olympians and Persephone were there. It was a meeting that Zeus called purely out of boredom.

The demigods were supposed to entertain them. Zeus, Hera, and Dionysus wanted to humiliate the demigods. Aphrodite and Persephone wanted to dress them up and Demeter wanted whatever her daughter wanted. Poseidon, Hestia, and Hades were bored and just wanted something entertaining.

Athena wanted to embarrass Percy and so did Ares. Hephaestus wanted a chance to test out his new Hephaestus TV improvements and Hermes and Apollo wanted a laugh. Artemis didn't really care what they did as long as a boy got embarrassed. Somehow they came to the conclusion of having the demigods from CHB and Camp Jupiter performing the Disney princess movies and the gods would choose the roles.

The demigods had no choice but to agree unless they wanted to be blasted to the deepest parts of Tartarus because even though the gods were much nicer now they still didn't like anyone defying them.

They were told that the cast list would be posted in the Big House tomorrow morning. The next day they went to the Big house and saw the roles for the first movie.

Cast List for The Little Mermaid

Ariel- Percy

Prince Eric- Nico

Triton- Poseidon

Flounder- Frank

Ursula- Lou Ellen

Ariel's sisters- Naiads

Prince Eric's subjects- Random campers

Sea creatures- Actual sea creatures provided by Poseidon and voiced by campers

All the demigods included had varying reactions from happy to distressed to downright angry. The strongest reactions were Percy's and Lou Ellen's. She was angry about having to be Ursula while Percy was distressed at having to play a girl's role.

The Athena and Aphrodite cabins got notes from Aphrodite and Persephone on the designs for the costumes. They set to making them while the other camper's helped with whatever they could like the Apollo cabin rehearsing for the songs in the movie.

Percy and Lou Ellen were visited by Aphrodite, she calmed them down by saying that Lou Ellen was Ursula because she was the strongest of Hecate's children and she would be mostly to succeed in doing a spell to make her look like Ursula and take away Percy's voice without doing it permanently.

Percy was Ariel because they would do Ariel's parts in a large tank and he could breathe underwater so it would be easier for him to do it than any other camper. Ariel's sisters' parts would be played by the naiads but they couldn't get out of the water to do Ariel's. Percy and Lou Ellen gave up and agreed because there was nothing they could do about it.

After Aphrodite left they went to the Athena cabin where everybody was already gathered. They went over the plan and everybody went over their lines on the scripts that Athena had written and dropped off.

Percy was going over his lines with Nico when they get to the kiss scene. Percy tries to keep Nico from freaking out by saying, " It's okay. It's just an act." He didn't know about Nico's crush on him so he didn't know that was why Nico was freaking out. He thought Nico didn't like him and that was the cause of Nico's panic. He felt sad and hurt but ignored the feeling and tried to deny his feelings for Nico.

Nico thought Percy was saying that because he was completely straight and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't give Nico a second glance even though in reality Percy stared at him every chance he got.

Later they went to the Aphrodite cabin to try on their costumes except for the naiads who were given their costumes at the lake and taken pictures of to show the other campers. When Percy tried on his costumes he felt uncomfortable because one costume was a mermaid (mermaid and not merman like Poseidon's) tail and a purple tank top that exposed his midriff while the other was a pink dress with lots of ruffles and decoration.

Lou Ellen had perfected her Ursula look and act and everyone else had also mastered their acts. They practiced for everyday because they didn't have much to do after the war with Gaea ended.

Two weeks later everybody had mastered everything and they had got to the point where they were acting like their characters even when they weren't rehearsing without realizing it. They were performing today with Leo and his siblings filming.

Everything went smoothly, even the kiss scene thanks to Piper and Annabeth who were happily together after the war because of Percy.* They felt like they owed Percy for getting them together so they played matchmaker and helped Nico and Percy get together.*

The gods were all impressed, so impressed that they told the demigods that they had to perform even more. The demigods were all performing the rest of the Disney princess movies during the rest of the summer.

** * I might write some one-shots containing details on how that happened if i get enough reviews asking for them. **

**This is my first fanfiction so it might be a bit fast paced. I'll try to work in more dialogue in the future chapters. Please review and help me get better at writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Disney Princesses: Demigod Style

Warnings: Yaoi, crossdressing, yuri

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Other Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Stollcest, Lou/Miranda

Summary: When the Olympians get bored they go find their favorite source of entertainment, the demigods. They get the demigods to reenact the Disney princess movies and air it on Hephaestus TV. Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney princess movies or PJO. They belong to Walt Disney and Rick Riordan respectively.

Chapter 2- Annabeth's Girlfriend Is Her Sister

Since the beginning of the summer the demigods at Camp Half-Blood had been reenacting the Disney princess movies for the gods. Frank, Reyna, Jason, and Hazel were still here and would stay until the end of the summer.

Even the ones who weren't involved were practicing acting just in case they needed to step in for an emergency. Aside from that, it was pretty peaceful especially for demigods.

Today Hermes visited with a message. Their next movie was Cinderella. The cast list was posted at the Big House like last time.

Cast List for Cinderella

Cinderella- Annabeth

Prince- Connor

Stepsisters- Reyna/Piper

Stepmother- Clarisse

Messenger- Travis

King- Dionysus

Duke with the slipper- Grover

Horses- Scipio, Arion, Blackjack

The camp was filled with excited chattering for the next few minutes. Even if most were happy not all of them were. Some of the biggest protests were about who got what role.

" Why is Piper my sister ?" Annabeth complained, " She's my girlfriend."

" At least you have a big role," Travis retorted, " My little brother who's also my boyfriend has a way more important role and not a single scene with me. He's going to have to kiss you!"

The last comment made Annabeth mad, "I'm not that bad! He kisses you everyday doesn't he? You're way worse than I'll ever be."

A fight was breaking out until their respective partners took them to the side and calmed them down.

" Annabeth, you know better," Piper said.

Annabeth nodded and apologized for causing a commotion. Piper just replied, "Apologize to Travis not me." She then gave Annabeth a quick peck on the lips before leaving to help the rest of her cabin design the costumes.

Annabeth apologized to Travis and Travis apologized as well. He left but Connor stayed behind. Connor and Annabeth practiced their lines for the few scenes where they would actually talk instead of just dancing.

After two hard weeks filled with lots of practice and barely any time to relax everything was ready. The Aphrodite cabin made a beautiful light blue dress with lots of lace and frills. Annabeth claimed that it was too girly but it was obvious that she loved it especially since her girlfriend made it for her. Everyone else loved their costumes, too. The glass slippers were even made with the help of a couple of Tyson's Cyclops friends.

Their entire act was filmed and aired that same day. Olympus was even more impressed with this one because even though the main actors weren't in love with each other, their remarkable acting skills made it seem that they were. The one kissing scene in the end at the wedding was pulled off without a hitch, in fact the entire thing was.

By now the demigods were starting to like it even though it was just a means to entertain the gods and keep them starting wars at first. Percy liked it so much he sent his mom a copy or that could've been because he wasn't in it.

They were looking forward to the next movie they were going to perform.

Thanks for favoriting, following, and reviewing everyone. I hope more of you would actually take the time to review though. I'll take a request for a one-shot from my 20th reviewer, so please review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Disney Princesses: Demigod Style

Warnings: Yaoi, crossdressing, yuri

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Other Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Stollcest, Lou/Miranda

Summary: When the Olympians get bored they go find their favorite source of entertainment, the demigods. They get the demigods to reenact the Disney princess movies and air it on Hephaestus TV. Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney princess movies or PJO. They belong to Walt Disney and Rick Riordan respectively.

Chapter 3- Drew's Time To Shine. . . Or Is It?

Now the entire camp was getting into the swing of things. Everyone was prepared for surprise visits from the gods and for new plays.

Just like any other day the seven were walking to the dining pavilion with Nico following in the shadows when they heard Drew scream in outrage. They debated whether or not to go check it out. Eventually their curiosity won even if it was to make fun of Drew more than anything else.

When they got to the Big House, Drew was screaming at anyone who got near her. Lacey was trying to calm her down. Drew's face was red and by now her voice was hoarse from screaming. Looking at Lacey's exasperated expression told them it was Drew being over dramatic, especially since Lacey was usually such a sweet girl.

Drew had tears streaming down her face and her make up was all smeared. Her clothes were ruffled and wrinkled as if she had come through a wind tunnel. She was even barefoot because she'd kicked off her 4 inch stilettos in her tantrum.

Everybody was staring at her in amazement. They wondered what made her act like that so they asked the people who were already there. "Hey Mitchell, what happened to Drew?" Piper asked.

"Look at the cast list and you'll see," Mitchell said before walking over to Lacey to help try to calm Drew down. They got to the cast list and all they could do was stare.

Cast List for Snow White

Snow White- Percy

Prince- Travis

Stepmother- Drew

Dwarves- 7 Campers (Boys)

Huntsman- Jason

Percy complained at being a girl again but the others didn't really mind the cast list except for Jason who didn't want to be the huntsman. He supposed it was okay though after Reyna kissed him and promised he'd get a reward if he did a good job.

Nico walked over to Percy to lift his spirits. He whispered, "Why don't you want to wear a dress. In my opinion you in a dress is even more ravishable than you already are." Percy blushed a deep tomato red all the way up to his ears.

Like before in a couple weeks time they were done with everything. By then Drew was calmed and somehow persuaded to play her part. They got started and they were on a roll.

Percy walked out in a dress with a blue upper half and a puffy yellow skirt. The sleeves were puffy too and you could see some red dashes on them. Percy had grown his hair out to his shoulders and was able to put a red ribbon around it like Disney's Snow White did. On his feet were little yellow Mary Janes borrowed from Annabeth.

None of the boys acting as the village men had trouble pretending to be in love with Percy. If the other demigods didn't know better they would have actually believed that the boys were in love with 'Snow White'.

They had decided to do the kissing part as the last part and Travis and Percy were just about to kiss when an apple came flying interrupting the kiss. That was the final part and the gods actually thought the apple part was a bonus so they wrapped it up and started cleaning up. Nobody knew who threw the apple except a certain sea prince who thought it was cute that the scary Ghost King could be a jealous lover.

The show was a success and the gods had a proposition, if they managed to act out every show in a way that impressed the gods they could ask for one thing and they better agree on it because the gods were only fulfilling one request. This gave them a little bit of motivation for doing even better next time.

**Thank you immensely to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited. It made me smile every time I checked my email. Thank you for staying with me this far and I hope this meets your requests. Don't be afraid to point anything out if you see mistakes. I'd love to hear some of your ideas as well, just PM them to me or put them in a review. Thank you and until next time. )**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Disney Princesses: Demigod Style

Warnings: Yaoi, crossdressing, yuri, minor cursing and swearing

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Other Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Stollcest, Lou/Miranda

Summary: When the Olympians get bored they go find their favorite source of entertainment, the demigods. They get the demigods to reenact the Disney princess movies and air it on Hephaestus TV. Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney princess movies or PJO. They belong to Walt Disney and Rick Riordan respectively.

After the war there was lots of time for people to think things over. For Leo, Frank, and Hazel it was their feelings. Leo realized that the reason he vowed to get Calypso off Ogygia wasn't because he loved her.

It was because she was his friend and he had been in her position for a long time. Except for Calypso, it was a lot harder because she loved the heroes while he was just minorly (okay majorly, but still) attracted to the girls who rejected him.

He remembered how he was crushed when he found out Frank and Hazel were dating. He also remembered when he was talking to Frank and tapped 'I love you' in morse code. He realized it wasn't just an accident and he really did love Frank. He believed he couldn't have Hazel or Frank because they were already together and asking for both felt like too much. He thought that having both as friends would be better than having either of them hate him so he decided to give up on them both.

At the same time Frank and Hazel were talking. Hazel had started noticing how cute Leo was and she thought she might love him. If she didn't tell Frank she would act weird and that would strain their relationship so she asked talk to him.

Unknown to her Frank was also thinking along those lines. For him it was even harder because he had accept the fact that he loved Leo. He took it harder than she did because he wasn't ever attracted to guys before this.

Hazel was the first one to talk because she was the one who asked Frank to talk. "Frank promise that you won't get mad and at least listen. I love Leo but I love you too. Right now though, I want to know what you're feeling."

"Actually I love Leo, too, and of course I love you," Frank replied with a small smile on his face. Hazel gave a sigh of relief before she started trying to get Frank to help her with a plan to get Leo as their boyfriend.

Needless to say, she succeeded in convincing Frank to help her. At the celebration on Olympus for winning the second Giant War they cornered Leo in the elevator with only them in it. They confessed their feelings first and told him he could have as much time as he wanted to think over it before replying. "Just please don't play with our feelings," Hazel pleaded with Leo.

He gave her an incredulous look a if to say 'Me play with your feelings? I'm not going to do that even tough so many others do that to my emotions'. He then admitted that he loved them too and he was going to confess at the end of the day to get it off his heart even if they did turn him down.

They just laughed at him for thinking that they would ever turn him down. Soon after, they dragged him into a closet and make out. They missed the entire celebration unsurprisingly.

Ever since then, they had been in a happy relationship where they did almost everything together.

They woke up that morning with all of them curled up together in Bunker 9 like they had been doing the past few weeks since the Romans came over to stay at Camp Half-Blood.

Frank woke up to see Hazel lying on his right with her arms wrapped around Leo who was on top of him. Hazel woke up and kissed him. Their shifting woke Leo up and he pouted at them because he didn't get a morning kiss. Frank rolled his eyes as Hazel chuckled fondly. They both kissed him to stop his pouting before they got up to get dressed seeing as they were naked because of their activities last night.

When they were walking to the pavilion for breakfast Percy called them over to the Big House from where he was standing by Nico. Hazel dragged her two lovers toward her brother and his boyfriend in her excitement.

At the Big House a note was posted.

Cast list for Aladdin

Jasmine- Leo

Aladdin- Nico

Rajah the tiger- Tiger from zoo*****

Abu the monkey- Frank

Genie- Dakota

Sultan- Dionysus

Jafar- Mark

Iago the parrot- Squawkers******

The threesome had varying reactions. One thing in common was shock which was the main feeling for all of them.

Leo was mortified at the idea of wearing such a girly and revealing costume in front of everybody he respected. His chocolate brown eyes widened as he cuddled into Frank and Hazel's sides and pouted. He was ignored by both in favor of their own very different thought processes.

Hazel was drooling as she imagined her little firebug wearing that outfit and showing off his delicious caramel skin. Frank was imagining Leo wearing the outfit too but he was imagining it for different reasons. He was thinking of how other guys and maybe even girls would be leering at his precious firebug. He was already getting possessive and thinking of how many guys he would have to beat up for checking out his little Latino.

Hazel was the first to notice Leo pouting and then she saw how angry frank was so she took both her boys and led them to a corner where they could talk privately. Leo was the first to voice his feelings about his role in the act. Hazel and Frank reassured Leo that he would be wonderful and he would look adorable in his outfit. He complained that everybody would then know that he was the absolute bottom in their relationship. Hazel disagreed on the grounds that everybody already knew he was bottom at first glance.

Frank chided Hazel for making Leo feel worse than he already did. She just laughed and shared her perverted views about Leo's role in the act with her arms around his waist and her chin on top of his head.

Frank just shook his head as Leo blushed a bright red from hearing Hazel's thoughts and ideas. "Haze, you might as well ask them if Leo can keep the outfit afterwards so you can fuck him in it." At that Hazel's face brightened and her lips were stretched in a huge smile that threatened to split her face in half.

"Frank, why did you give her that idea?!" Leo cried indignantly. Frank just shrugged and gave the imp an apologetic glance.

Frank went on and voiced his concerns about people other than Hazel and him looking their firebug in perverted ways. Hazel just smiled and assured him that they wouldn't. He suspected that there was a story behind it that would reveal another (evil) side of his girlfriend but decided to leave it.

After they all came to term with the little Latino's role and for Frank his own role as well, they joined the other demigods in practice after a quick breakfast.

Like the last few times they had performed for the gods, they were done in a couple weeks time using a little godly magic but mostly talent.

Before they got started they had last minute checks to make sure the costumes were perfect. Leo stepped out with his curly hair hidden by a long jet black wig. It looked like how his hair might have looked had he grown it out. (Frank made a mental note to tell Leo to grow his hair longer.) He had a sleeveless top that showed off his lean tanned stomach and puffy pants that flared around his legs and ended at his ankles. On his feet were tiny aqua colored flats that he borrowed from Annabeth. In his hair was a big headband that had a gem the size of his palm on it. In the back they had a red version of that exact outfit for the second part of the performance.

Once they were done with costume checks they set it up and got started. Leo fell into his role perfectly as he got on stage. _Jasmine'_s love for _Aladdin_ was so convincing that if Frank and Hazel didn't know that their firebug loved only them they would have believed it. Dionysus and Dakota, his Roman form's son, were very good at playing their parts and reinforced most of the campers' belief that Dionysus should have been god of drama.

This time the performance surpassed all their expectations and was the best one so far. Instead of being satisfied, even though they were proud, they were just determined to make the next one even better. With each play the camp worked better together than ever before and that was enough reason for them to look forward to next performance even though Are's kids (cough Clarisse cough) claimed they didn't care one bit any of that crap

***The tiger is friends with the lion Percy saved in either the ****Lightning Thief** **or ****Sea of Monsters****.**

****Jason's new friend in CHB that he can talk to and understand because parrots are birds and his dad is Jupiter, lord of the sky.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. It was a rough week of exams when I finally got an idea for how it should go. I didn't have time to work on it until now. Then, I got writer's block and I finally got over it. I made it longer than usual so I hope that makes up for the lateness. On another hand there is an important thing you need to know. ****Don't like, don't read. If you flame without a reason or because of the pairings I will block you.** **My other readers thank you for your support.**

**Check out the polls on my profile, they decide whether or not I update sooner. So do your reviews so, review please! ;)**


End file.
